Fireworks
by Izaya-chi
Summary: HAPPY GRIMMULQUI DAY! Here's a cute one-shot just for the occasion: Ulquiorra seldom liked to go to the human festivals. So did Grimmjow. What happens when they run into each other this time? Cliche summary, ik, but the story is was better I promise! GrimmUlqui and fluff :3


**Disclaimer:** However I wish I do, I do _not_ own _Bleach_ *sad face*

**Author's Note:** **Happy ****GrimmUlqui**** day!** I'm posting one of my many one-shot ideas I've been planning just for the occasion ^^ It's too bad I wasn't able to post anything for NnoiSzay day, well maybe I'll make something for the august occasion :D enjoy!~3

DUE TO POSSIBLE DELETING OF RATED M STORIES, I CHANGED IT TO RATED T ON THE _OUTSIDE_. I still consider it M, and you'll see why xD

Many say Ulquiorra isn't a sentimental person. Well, of course he isn't—he is an arrancar, for crying out loud! However, although this was mainly out of curiosity, he seldom liked to enjoy the festivals the humans displayed on special occasions known as "holidays". Today, it was the Japanese New Year Festival.

_**Fireworks**_

Ulquiorra silently passed through the merry crowd, invisible to their human eyes. Although this was the case, he still decided to dress in their uniform—mainly because he felt like it. Though instead of wearing a manly yukata, like a man should, he decided to wear a kimono. The kimono was a deep raven black tone with an array of Japanese cherry blossoms cascading all the way to the bottom. A huge gold ribbon was used to tighten the kimono around his small frame and was tied into a large bow in the back. The last touches were a kitsune mask threaded through the tight ribbon with a thin brown string and large pink flower was situated on the side of his head free from his hollow helm. High-topped wooden sandals (or clogs) ceased their meandering before an entertainment stand. The cart's recreation was a game in which the contestant would have to use this really small and flat net-catcher to catch the itty-bitty goldfish swimming about in a baby pool. A small crowd of human offspring were gathered around the pool, waving their little nets about excitedly. He turned away from the stand, but stopped when something tugged at his kimono. He turned his torso at an angle and looked down to examine the intrusion. A little girl stared up at him with wide, curious eyes. She lingered for a moment before running off to her mother.

"Momma! Der's a pwetty lady ova der!" She pointed back to him before embracing her mother.

The mother looked ahead with a confused expression and replied to her child, "honey, are you sure you're not seeing things, because I only see men and children."

Ulquiorra was pretty pissed off for being called a woman, but then he remembered that he was wearing a _kimono_.

"Momma! Wet's go ova der so we can see da firewoks betta!"

Ah, yes—the fireworks. Ulquiorra always went to this one special patch of greenery just beneath a hill to watch the fireworks. Mainly because no one went there to disturb his peace of mind and there was a lovely cherry blossom tree that gave great shade for a bonus (though it's not like you would need shade during the dark).

He started in his favorite direction and tried to ignore the constant giggles and shouts of the human offspring. As he got ever closer to the everglade, however, he felt a very slight spiritual pressure, as if someone was trying to cloak their reiatsu. _Whoever could be resting at my reserved area?_

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was probably the only Espada who would actually come to events like these (held by humans, ya know what he means). Nope, there was no doubt about it—he was the _only_ one. Unfortunately for him this year, apparently the kids had finally figured out that his spot was the best viewpoint. He snarled and moved on to find another spot, ain't no damned kids ruining his night of fun, that's for sure! He walked back through the crowd of people and festivities until he spotted a cute little everglade just beyond. Perfect.

However, just as he was settling down on the grass just beneath the hill, he felt an oncoming cloaked reiatsu approaching rather sluggishly. _Da hell? What soul reaper would be doing in a place like this, and why the need to cloak their reiatsu?_

Ulquiorra bent forward and peered over the hill just to make contact with turquoise-azure eyes. _Why was the Sexta of all arrancars and hollows here? _"What are you doing here, Trash?"

"I could say the same for you, _Quarta_." He snarled menacingly.

"This is my view spot, Sexta, so leave—_now_." He took a step down the hill to make a closer inspection on Grimmjow's wear. As expected, he was dressed in a man's new year's wear; he wore a dark blue kimono-like top accompanied by a long, white hakama with two wishies tied to the strings.

Grimmjow sneered then snorted from a sudden oncoming laughter, "why the fuck are ya dressed like a _woman_? Ah, man is _this_ a laugh—if only the other guys were here to see this! Ya even have a fucking _pink flower_ in your hair! Ya know I'm never gonna forget this, right?"

Ulquiorra sighed and gracefully sat down next to the currently hysterical Grimmjow. _There goes my peace and quiet_. "Just shut up already and let me enjoy the fireworks when they come, trash."

"Well," Grimmjow snapped, "considering they're not here yet, I have all rights to be loud, emocarr."

Ulquiorra stiffened. He _hated_ that word, it was a stupendous insult that should've never been made up in the first place. Then again, Grimmjow was the one who thought of it and judging by his lack of brains, it made sense in a way. "How can I be emo if I am already dead?"

The Sexta scratched his head, "well you're not entirely dead since we arrancar seem to have hearts and breathe and stuff. Either that or you just took emo to the limit when you were a human and finally killed yourself over it."

"I do not have this 'heart' you speak of."

"Of course you do, dummy, it's right here," he pointed to his upper chest.

"That is where my hollow hole is." He looked at his feet.

"Oh." Grimmjow frowned. "But wait, your hollow hole is very small and the heart is pretty vast, so you could have some of the heart left around there." He smirked to himself, proud that he actually thought of something brilliant with his genius.

"Even if I did, it would be a dead heart without the other half and thus, unable to function." The Sexta sighed next to him, disheartened.

"Well you're quite depressing to talk to," he lay back in the grass, crossing his arms behind his head.

Ulquiorra lifted his head and turned to watch Grimmjow, who had plucked one of the wishie-weeds from the grass was twirling it around by the stem with his teeth. "Can I…"

"Can you wha—?" Grimmjow hadn't had enough time to finish his question when Ulquiorra had plopped down on top of him and laid his head to rest on his chest. "W-what are you doing?" He lifted his head to look down at him and ended up getting a big whiff of Ulquiorra's hair. He smelled like fresh cherry blossoms. "Daaaaaaaamn, what the hell do ya use, chick shampoo yo accompany your feminine outfit?"

"Shh, I am trying to listen for it, but your constant chatter is vibrating with you."

"Listen for _what_, exactly?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What do you think, Trash? Now shut up and relax," he scooted up into a more comfortable position.

"How da fuck do you expect me to relax with your heavy body on top of me?" He growled, the reaction vibrating into Ulquiorra's ears.

"Cut that out, the vibrations are not helping at all."

"Hmph." Grimmjow fell back onto the grass patch, taking deep breathes and trying to calm himself. However, having a long-awaited crush lay on top of you for no apparent reason was not exactly calming in the least.

"Why did the rate go higher so suddenly?"

'Da fuck?" He lifted up his head and cocked a fine blue eyebrow.

"Your heart, it all of a sudden chose a faster pace—why did it do that?" He stared at him impassively like usual.

Grimmjow blushed and looked to the cherry blossom tree for a distraction, "how the fuck am I supposed to know? It just does that sometimes!"

"…" Ulquiorra laid back down on the Sexta's chest, "interesting…"

Grimmjow laid back in the grass and tried to get his head straight. _What the fuck!_ He looked down at Ulquiorra and felt another blush coming on—he was just so damn _beautiful_, and especially in that kimono. He looked over to the cherry blossom tree and groaned, trying to swat away the naughty thoughts arising before he got a hard-on. Suddenly, an idea formed in his head. "Hey, since I'm letting you use me for a fucking pillow I suggest you let me try something."

"What do you mean? Are you trying to order your superior around?" He lifted his head and looked down at him.

"Haven't you ever heard of returning a favor for a favor?" He pushed himself upward into a half sitting position, making Ulquiorra slide downwards.

"What does this have to do with a 'favor'? You have to listen to what I say, being your superior." He carefully scooted downwards until he was sitting on the grass in front of Grimmjow.

"Why do you have to be so uptight all of the time? Loosen up and enjoy the moment!"

"Since when did you become so senti…." He trailed off when Grimmjow suddenly turned him to face him, tilted his chin upwards and crashed his tanned lips against Ulquiorra's dual ones to make for a sweet first kiss. As if to highlight the moment, the first fireworks were set off just ahead of them. Green and blue sparks rained down from the sky and then were accompanied by the next two cracks of fireworks exploding. Ulquiorra's eyes widened in unimaginable shock. _What the hell is that Sexta doing now!_ Though he wouldn't lie, the feeling was incredible. Grimmjow bit his bottom lip and he gasped from the slight pain, missing Grimmjow's true intentions completely. A shiver coursed through Ulquiorra's body when Grimmjow stuck his tongue in his mouth. Although the mere thought of it was atrocious, the feeling wasn't all too bad. In fact, it was kind of nice, having Grimmjow's tongue roam around in his mouth—exploring every inch it seemed—that when he pulled out, Ulquiorra didn't want to stop.

A trail of saliva followed Grimmjow's mouth after he pulled away, and he had to wipe it with his sleeve. He blinked at the frozen Ulquiorra, yet he wondered if he was just imagining the light blush on his cheeks. He smirked, "heh, want more, eh?"

Ulquiorra snapped out of his reverie, "no, whatever makes you think that, Trash? In fact, I _hated_ it."

"Mmmmhmm, sure ya did; then why does your face say otherwise?"

"What is wrong with my face? I feel perfectly normal, mind you."

"Don't think I wouldn't notice that light blush that graced your cheeks, Ulqui."

"You lie; no such thing happened and cut it with that obnoxious nickname, trash."

"Just admit it already—there's no need to hide your desire from me," he prowled like a cat towards him and smirked devilishly.

"What are you planning, Sexta?" He used his hands to scoot back and away from Grimmjow.

"Don't worry, I'll be a gentle panther," he purred and managed to close the distance between them. Grimmjow's eyes dimmed as he came ever closer to Ulquiorra's frozen face. He was so close that they were practically sharing the same air. Ulquiorra couldn't move his body, and he had no idea why not! Grimmjow finally sealed the deal with another kiss and gradually led Ulquiorra to lie down on the patch of grass beneath him. Ulquiorra shut his eyes and enjoyed the warm feeling of Grimmjow's lips on his. He felt Grimmjow's tongue grace his bottom lip and opened his mouth to once again have Grimmjow explore his small cavern. The only uncomfortable thing was Grimmjow's cold hollow mask and how it moved unpleasantly when Grimmjow smirked into the kiss. Grimmjow's hand slid down and yanked at the gold ribbon, making it come undone. So far, Ulquiorra was too absorbed in the kiss to notice until Grimmjow unwrapped the kimono and broke the heated kiss.

"W-what…are you doing, Sexta…" Ulquiorra spoke when he was out of breath.

"No undergarments? You skank," Grimmjow toyed with him.

Ulquiorra blushed, "why would that matter to you whether I choose to go free for a day or not?"

Grimmjow moaned at the very slutty appearance before him and took a mental image. _Fuck, that's hot._ He leaned down and whispered into Ulquiorra's ear, "_it's now._"

His breath tickled against Ulquiorra's ear, causing him to squirm beneath him.

"_Heh_." Grimmjow flicked his tongue at Ulquiorra's earlobe then brought it to slowly trail from underneath the lobe and down Ulquiorra's neck. He passed over the dead jugular and didn't stop until he reached Ulquiorra's hollow hole.

All-the-while Ulquiorra was fidgeting beneath him, not knowing how much longer he could keep himself from moaning. "Why did you stop?" He breathed out.

Grimmjow stuck his tongue in Ulquiorra's hollow hole and ran it along the edge for an answer. "_Grimmjow!_" Ulquiorra gasped, moaned and squirmed beneath him, harshly clutching on to the blades of grass on either side of him. Grimmjow stopped and pulled back to examine the blushing mess underneath him.

His heart raced ecstatically at the sexy, moaning and definitely slutty Ulquiorra writhing beneath him. "Fuck, yes!" He moaned and lolled his head back for a few split seconds, feeling another newfound heat pool in his already very hardened cock. He lifted Ulquiorra's pale-as-fuck legs to expose his puckered rectum. He wrapped them around his back and sucked on three of his fingers.

"What are you…" Ulquiorra stared at him as he popped out his fingers out from his mouth. He brought his hand down and slipped a finger into the tight hole, wiggling it about aimlessly once inside. "A-ah!...wait that actually hurts…." Ulquiorra groaned and started to squirm again.

"Just bear with me for a few moments; I have to do this otherwise it will be even more painful when I do the _real deal_—you could possibly bleed." He stuck another finger in.

"Nnnnnngh, j-just what exactly i-is the _real_…_deal_…A-aaahhh!" He stuck in his final finger and was scissoring them wildly in an attempt to fully stretch him.

"That should be good enough…I think…" he untied his hakama and skid it down, taking his boxers along with it. He picked up his rather large erection and positioned himself before Ulquiorra's entrance.

Ulquiorra grew a little confused at what was about to go down, "wha…."

Grimmjow licked his hand thoroughly then rubbed it all over his cock before slipping it in. He seethed a bit at the overwhelming heat and pain while Ulquiorra screamed like a bitch, "God, you're fucking _tight_!" He paused when he was about halfway in to adjust and let Ulquiorra relax some.

Ulquiorra groaned and loosened a little just as Grimmjow decided to go further in until his full length fit. He stopped to adjust again and then slowly pulled out and pounded back in with a rough force.

Ulquiorra whimpered and lifted his arms to wrap them around Grimmjow's neck. He curled his fingers in his ice-blue hair and whined again as Grimmjow got faster. "Are you sure this is supposed to feel good, because all I f-feel is p-pain…" well, omitting the heat pool in his groin.

"Hold on, I almost…" he grunted and paused when he hit something squishy.

"A-aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Mmmmmm…." Ulquiorra rolled his head to the side and moaned, taking in short breathes. "A….mazing….."

"Found it," Grimmjow smiled and proceeded to hit that mark continuously until he felt like his cock was gonna burst it was so full.

All-the-while Ulquiorra was tugging at his hair and screaming in delight as he met Grimmjow's thrusts best he could. "G-Grimmjow…..s-something's…coming…" he breathed out and groaned from the large amount of heat concentrated in his groin.

"Just let it out, Ulqui, just release the load already…." He knew that he, too, was reaching his limit.

Ulquiorra arched his back and screamed as the white, hot fluid sprayed all over Grimmjow's yukata top's stomach area and a fire-cracker sounded in the distance.

"Fuck," Grimmjow grunted and released his load deep within Ulquiorra's ass. He threw back his head and groaned loudly, basking in the after-glow.

"Th-that was….different…." Ulquiorra let his hands slip down to rest on Grimmjow's muscle-toned back and sighed, trying to catch his breath.

"No shit. I can't believe I just fucked a male. Oh well, at least it was worth it and hey, when did you get my top down?" He looked back down and raised his eyebrows at Ulquiorra.

"Just now, smart one," he moved his eyes to look up at him since he was facing his right.

Grimmjow rolled onto his left into a laying position and brought Ulquiorra into a warm and comforting embrace.

"You know, your dick is still inside me." Ulquiorra mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled and cuddled him closer.

"And your heart rate has tripled since before."

Grimmjow sighed, "did you really have to mention that?"

"…..yes…..how long are you planning to hold me like this?"

"As long as I damn feel like it!" He closed his eyes and grinned. "Hey Ulquiorra, I've been meaning to tell you something for a long while now."

"Yeah, what is it?" His normal monotone had returned.

"Well, it's not exactly easy to say…." he half-laughed.

"Just say it already, Sexta."

"Well now that you just ruined the moment—"

"Say it!" He pulled out his head and practically shouted at him.

Grimmjow blushed and looked the other way then back to him, "_I love you_." The fireworks finale exploded above them just as he said it.

"_What_?" Ulquiorra shouted back.

"I said _I love you_!" He screamed in his face to be heard over the roar of the fireworks exploding.

Ulquiorra looked up at him with bewildered eyes, rendered speechless. Tears pricked at the ends of his eyes and slowly spilled over to trace his permanent ones. "B-but I don't really know what love is…."

"It's okay, you'll learn in due time. For now, just let me hold you a little longer." Hid eyes softened and he held Ulquiorra tighter, feeling his own tears coming on which was _really_ rare. _I hope that he finds his answer soon, because I don't think I can hold out and unrequited love for much longer (after getting to fuck him and all)._

The last of the fireworks were sent off and froze in the air to spell "Happy New Year, Everybody" in Japanese, of course. Loose cherry blossom petals flew around and on top of the two sleeping arrancars, bidding them a happy ending in the form of love.

_**Fin.**_

_For now….._

(jk, jk it really is over.)

**Authoress:** Once again, **Happy ****GrimmUlqui**** Day!**


End file.
